The present invention relates generally to shock-resisting hanger systems, hangers for use in such systems, and to shock-resisting suspended assemblies incorporating such hanger systems. More particularly, this invention relates to shock-resisting hanger systems especially suited for use in mounting cable troughs and other elongated structures such as conduits and ducting, and to suspended assemblies incorporating such hanger systems. The hangers of the present invention can also be used for suspending units such as tanks and boxes.
In military installations, such as fighting ships, it is generally desirable to provide hanger systems for cable troughs, conduits, ducting and the like and which systems are shock-resisting. Although shock-resisting systems have previously been suggested, many such known hanger systems have presented certain practical disadvantages. For example, some of the known hanger systems intended for such a particular application have incorporated springs or other relatively complex and expensive structures to provide the desired shock-resisting and shock-absorbing characteristics. Others of the known hanger systems are relatively bulky, occupy valuable space, and are not easily replaced if damaged or destroyed.
It is accordingly a principal object of this invention to provide a shock-resisting hanger system especially suited for use in military installations such as fighting ships and presenting several practical advantages when compared to the hanger systems previously known.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent as the description herein proceeds.